


The Company

by Postal_Service



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postal_Service/pseuds/Postal_Service
Summary: A small group of people work at a local paper company with a mysterious background. Everyone is different, with entirely diverse personalities, attitudes, and looks. There will be romance, friendships, enemies, fighting, deadly backstories and much more. Enjoy the show! This is a personal pride and joy of my friend and I.





	1. Chapter 1

It was yet another typical work day at the office. It was nice outside, but everyone was cooped up inside the building. But that was okay. Nobody ever minded it, really. Sometimes they were just too focused on getting their work done to have any interest in the outside world. At the current moment though, all the employees were taking a short break from their work and hanging out in the break room. Except for one particular workaholic.

Tac Kiyoka was the boss of the company. Meaning, he handled the numbers, managed the people, reported everything to the 'higher-ups', and a whole lot more. He was a busy man, which caused him a lot of stress and worry most of the time. It was unfortunate for someone so young and lively at heart. While everyone else was off doing their own thing, Tac stayed in his room, typing away at his emails. It was difficult to stay focused for so long... After a minute or so of that, he forced himself to look away, scooting his chair back some and rubbing his eyes. 

"Ugh... Wryan, could you come here for a second?" He called into the lobby, waiting for his temp to answer.

Ahh, Wryan. Such an excellent employee. He was sweet, positive, and always did what he was supposed to at work. Tac had known him for a long time now. Two and a half years, to be exact. He loved having him around, and he got the feeling that Wryan felt the same way. He couldn't describe it, really. There was just... Some sort of _connection_ between them that he couldn't put his finger on.

"Did you need me, Boss?"

Tac's thoughts were quickly interrupted as he caught sight of Wryan peering into his office. How long was he waiting there?

"Yeah, come here." Tac responded with a blush on his face, pointing at a chair in front of his work desk.

Wryan obliged, hesitantly walking in and sitting down in the chair across from Tac, waiting curiously for an explanation of sorts. When he didn't get one, he leaned to the side slightly to see his boss' face from behind the computer. "What did you need? Is... Something wrong?" He asked, a little worried that he might actually be in trouble. To his relief though, Tac reached his hand over, lightly closing his laptop with a smile. 

"No. Everything's fine, really. I was just getting a little... Overwhelmed... By all of this work." He said with a dramatic sigh, resting his eyes a moment before opening them to look at Wryan once again. "So I thought maybe I should take a break and have a nice conversation with my dearest employee," He said with a smile, "Hopefully you aren't too busy?"

Wryan gave him a slightly surprised look, even blushing slightly in embarrassment. Tac wanted to talk with him? But why? Surely he could find somebody way more professional and sophisticated than himself! He was just a silly temp!

"I-I um... Nope! I'm not that busy..." He finally responded with an awkward laugh, tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him. "But... Er... What did you wanna talk about?"

"Anything, really." Tac responded quietly, reaching for his stapler and a stack of papers on his desk, stapling all of them together into one.

Wryan watched him do this with interest. "Okay well... What are those papers for? In your hand?" He asked curiously, pointing at the stack. "Are they for something important?"

Tac looked at the stack with a humored scoff, setting them down in the corner of his desk once more. "You expect me to _actually_ know what any of this means? I just pretend to look at it. It makes me look professional~" He joked, flipping his hair out of his icy blue eyes. 

Wryan caught himself staring at his boss for a moment, but quickly averted his eyes to make sure Tac didn't see. He always did that... But it was hard not to stare. Tac had some of the most beautiful features... In a _platonic_ way though!! He instead distracted himself with the papers, picking up the stack and looking through it himself, leaning on the desk as he did so. "Well... In my opinion, you don't exactly need to look professional. I always think you look good." He said with a shy smile, glancing up at Tac again. "You should teach me how to look that nice at some point..."

This caught Tac by surprise, causing his face to heat up a little and his eyes to dart to the floor. What did he just say to him? Was he implying that he was... That he looked good? He nervously cleared his throat with a smile. "T-Thanks... But in _my_ opinion... You don't need me to teach you because your looks are... Already perfect..." He ended with a cringe to himself, not being able to make direct eye contact with his assistant for a moment. They always had moments like this... He didn't know what they were, or what they meant, but they always had him flustered and embarrassed afterward. But in a good way, somehow.

"Well.. Thank you! I'm glad you think that highly of me. I... Like to win your favour after all..." Wryan admitted quietly, messing with the staple of the paper stack. "But I can't be as perfect as you, Tac." He mumbled, glancing up at Tac once more before promptly looking away again.

Tac leaned on his desk a little, putting on a slyer tone than he previously had. "I wouldn't say I'm _that_ perfect~ You on the other hand would--"

Suddenly the moment was interrupted as another coworker popped their head in, looking at the two curiously. "Hey boss. We're done with our break, just wanted to let you know we were getting back to work on time." They said before retreating again, going back to their office. Tac nodded at them, leaning off of his desk once more and looking away in embarrassment. He had came to his senses again. He shouldn't speak so strangely to his employees anyway. He blushed, opening his laptop once again and beginning to type.

"Well," Tac started abruptly, not even sparing a glance back at Wryan due to his embarrassment. "I will be seeing you around the office, Wryan. Thank you for speaking with me."

Wryan stared at Tac a moment with disappointment, some of it showing on his face despite trying to hide it. He loved talking with Tac. It was probably his favourite past time by now. But that statement was obviously a cue for him to leave. "Alright... See you." He said with a sigh, standing up and adjusting his tie. He looked back to Tac one more time before walking out of the office. Even then he hesitated, staying close to the doorway a moment. What was he thinking, talking to his boss like that? He was probably so uncomfortable after that!

Tac watched Wryan leave as his back was turned, his heart stinging a little as he saw how disappointed he was. Was he really enjoying their conversation that much? 

"Hey, Wryan." He called out with a warm smile, watching the temp return almost instantaneously. 

"Yes, boss?"

"Do you want to work in here with me for a little bit?" Tac offered, motioning towards the chair again. Wryan beamed at him happily, relieved to hear such an offer.

"I'd love to."


	2. Chapter 2

So Tac sat with Wryan in his office, both of them working hard on some paperwork and computer work. It was rather dreary, but at least they enjoyed each other's company. After a few minutes or so, Tac looked up from his computer with a sigh, turning to Wryan.

"Hey, did you ever pay the money for those bills?" He asked curiously, not being able to help the tiny laugh as Wryan gave a look of anxiety and embarrassment.

"Shoot, no! Augh... I'm so sorry Boss..."  
"It's okay. I can handle it, Wryan."

Tac began typing on his computer again with a smile, pulling up the website. "It's not really any trouble. I should be doing these kinds of things anyway."

"But you had asked _me_ to do it! I should've handled it correctly..." Wryan said with a frown still as Tac typed up all that he should've done. "I guess your awesomeness just distracted me~"

Tac giggled and blushed again, shaking his head at his silly temp while he waited for things to load on his screen. "I assure you I am not awesome at all. I'm pretty dry." He said, scooting back a little and spinning his chair around some to entertain himself. 

Wryan smiled happily as he watched Tac spin around, finding it to be... Pretty cute. Was that so weird to think? These thoughts had kept on appearing recently, and he was rather sure he had a huge crush on Tac. He just couldn't get him off of his mind. He was his boss, and a male, and... There were a lot of problems with it, so he should've just scrapped the idea altogether, but there was always some little hope that kept him thinking the way he did... 

"H-Hey, I'm going to get some water from the vending machine!" He announced suddenly with a blush, getting up from his chair and pulling out his wallet to look for money. Maybe he could just... Get it all off his mind with a distraction. "Do you want anything..?"

"You." Tac said a bit mindlessly as he spun around, slowing it down before blushing a little at what he said. 

Wryan sat there dumbfounded, his face a little red by the comment. Had he heard that wrong? "U-Uh... What?" 

"I-I said I..." Tac started, getting a little awkward with his words now. Why had he said that?! That was so dumb! "I would like _you_... To... Get me... Something to drink! Yes, I would like you to get me a drink. Can you be a dear and do that for me?" 

Wryan felt a bit of disappointment as Tac corrected what he had said. Maybe it really was some wishful thinking and he had heard wrong. "Oh... O-Okay. I'll um. I'll pick out something good for you, okay?" He said with a smile, waving slightly before walking out of the office and into the lobby for snacks. The moment he had left, Tac groaned quietly to himself, holding a vexed hand to his head. 

"What am I going to do..." He mumbled out loud. What were these emotions and feelings he was having? He hadn't ever had them, or anything like them before. There was just something about his sweet temp... Always made his heart race and his face smile. He just couldn't put his finger on the feeling. Before he knew it though, Wryan was back in the room with drinks, handing his boss a strawberry-flavoured soda. 

"Here! I... Didn't know what you'd want. But I think you would like this flavour." He said, sitting back down in his seat and opening up his water. He took a sip of it, immediately feeling better than he was before. "Ahhh. Refreshing, right?" He started to ask, but looked up to see Tac struggling with opening his soda. He laughed quietly, holding a hand out to him sympathetically. "Here Boss let me help you."

Tac blushed a little with embarrassment, but placed the soda in Wryan's hand. "Thanks... I guess I don't have as strong of a grip as I thought I did!" He said with a laugh, looking back to the website. Loaded, finally. He typed in the card information and rung up all that he needed to pay in his head. "So that's gonna be... 3,546 plus the 3.4% interest..." He mumbled aloud, typing in his numbers as he thought.

Wryan set the opened soda down on the desk, looking at Tac with awe. "Woah... How did you do that math so easily, Boss? You're so smart!" He complimented, not sure if he could ever do something like that. Tac turned to Wryan again and laughed a little, shaking his head some. "Oh, temp. It's not that hard! I think of the numbers and they just... Kind of appear up there. Don't they do that for you?"

"Not really..." Wryan said quietly, but kept a smile on his face anyway. "Here, I got it open for you." 

"Thank you." Tac said, happily taking the soda and taking a sip. "Mmm... This is good! Thank you for buying it for me... You don't want me to pay back, do you?"

"N-No, it's all on me, don't worry!" 


End file.
